Princess
by pretty elf of the night
Summary: Le Sanzo ikkou, durant son voyage vers l'ouest, doit y escorter une princesse et ses gardes du corps. Cette jeune fille et la seule à pouvoir anéantir définitevent Guymao si celui-ci venait à ressuciter, d'une manière assez périlleuse . Seulement, quand o
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Princess**

**Auteur : Chikapouet **

**Fandom : Saiyuki**

**Genre : Romance, aventure, et un peu d'humour ^^**

**Rating : T**

**Couples: principalement Hakkaix Miu, mais aussi Sanzo x Chika, GojyoxMiho et Goku x Chiaki**

**Avertissement : pas d'avertissement pour ce chapitre**

**Résumé: Le Sanzo ikkou, durant son voyage vers l'ouest, doit y escorter une princesse et ses gardes du corps. Cette jeune fille et la seule à pouvoir anéantir définitevent Guymao si celui-ci venait à ressuciter, d'une manière assez périlleuse . Seulement, quand on découvre que cette princesse est une amie d'enfance d'Hakkai, tout se complique... **

* * *

Chapitre 1 

_**Un Orphelinat du **__**Tongenkyo, il y a bien longtemps. Il était tard, et au dehors la neige tombait à gros flocon, le brouillard était dense, tout comme le vent était glacial. **_

_**Profondément endormie au fond d'un lit, une jeune adolescente d'a peine seize ans, rêvait, le sourire aux lèvres. **_

_**Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et la lumière de l'extérieur révéla le visage de la jeune fille : ses longs cheveux rose, faisait penser a de la barbe a papa et était soigneusement nattés, une longue frange retombait sur ses yeux encore clos.**_

_**La lumière la réveilla très rapidement et, entrouvrant ses yeux couleur noisette elle découvrit la personne qui avait ouvert la porte : il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, plus âgé qu'elle d'au moins deux ou trois ans. Il était très grand, avait une silhouette élancée, des cheveux mi-longs et bruns ainsi que deux magnifique yeux verts derrières une paire de lunette.**_

_**Il afficha un sourire serein quand il vit que la jeune fille était éveillée. Celles-ci le regarda d'un air étonné.**_

_**-« Hum…Gono ? Que fait-tu là ? On est en plein milieu de la nuit… » Murmura la jeune fille d'une voix endormie en se frottant les yeux. **_

_**-« Miu, je suis venu te dire au revoir…Je quitte l'orphelinat cette nuit »**_

_**Ces paroles, bien que Miu s'y attendait depuis plusieurs jours, firent sur elle le même effet qu'une gifle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle devait le retenir mais la seule chose qu'elle fut capable de murmurer un faible « pourquoi » auquel s'en suivit un long silence avant que Gono ne soupire et ne lui réponde d'une voix calme et fatiguée : **_

_**-« Nous en avons déjà discuté, le moment est venu pour moi de quitter l'orphelinat, de faire ma propre vie et… »**_

_**-« Emmène moi avec toi ! » coupa Miu **_

_**-« Miu…Je ne peux pas » soupira le brun **_

_**-« Je te promets que je ne te gênerais pas, Je saurais être utile ! »**_

_**-« Ce n'est pas la question… » Posa calmement le brun**_

_**-« Ben quoi alors ? C'est quoi le problème ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? Dit moi, demande moi ce que tu veux je ferais n'importe quoi pour être avec toi ! Je… »**_

_**Elle n'eut point le temps de continuer car Gono avait posé fermement sa main sur la bouche de Miu. Après s'être assuré qu'elle soit calmée. Il retira sa main, Miu baissa alors la tête, Gono lui prit doucement le menton et la lui releva, il voulait qu'elle le regarde. **_

_**-« Miu je t'en pris, ne rends pas la chose plus difficile... » **_

_**-« J'essaye figure toi !! » dit elle tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux –« Mais tu va partir loin de moi et tu va m'oublier... » Murmura Miu, une larme coulant sur sa joue**_

_**-« Alors ça jamais ! Jamais je ne t'oublierais ! Où va-tu donc imaginer des idées pareilles ? » **_

_**Cette question avait fait de nouveau place au silence, puis Gono la prit dans ses bras, comme un grand frère voulant réconforter sa petite sœur. C'était apaisant à la fois pour Miu et pour Gono.**_

_**-« Est-ce que tu crois…qu'on se reverra un jour ? » demanda faiblement l'adolescente à Gono, ses yeux s se fermant malgré elle. Elle put entrevoir le brun sourire faiblement**_

_**-« J'en suis certain ! » répondit celui-ci.**_

_**-« Promis ? » **_

_**-« Promis… » **_

_**Sur cette promesse, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et s'endormit profondément. Quand cela fut fait, Gono la replaça doucement dans son lit et s'éloigna. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à cette jolie jeune fille avant de refermer la porte.**_

Hakkai se réveilla brusquement du profond sommeil dans lequel il était plongé. Il lui fallut quelques instant pour réaliser ou il était, puis tout lui revint en mémoire : il était dans une forêt assez dense, c'était le petit matin et le Sanzo-ikkou avait décider de passer la nuit à la belle étoile, Sanzo ayant passés de longues heures dans l'après midi à s'entretenir avec la trinité bouddhique dans un temple à une heure de là...

Hakkai se redressa lentement et regarda autours de lui : Goku se trouvait a quelque mètre de lui, sur sa gauche, a quelques mètre endormi en boule sans son sac de couchage… A sa droite, toujours un peu en retrait par rapport a lui se trouvait Gojyo, lui aussi endormi, et au centre, assis sur un souche, se trouvant en face de ce qui fut jadis leur feu de camp, se trouvait Sanzo qui s'était lui aussi finalement endormi pendant son tour de garde.

Hakkai repensa à la jeune fille de son rêve : Miu Ichiyako, une camarade d'orphelinat, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis plus de quatre ans, depuis qu'il avait quitté ce même orphelinat, pour retrouver Kanan…

Qu'était-elle devenu cette jeune adolescente aux cheveux roses ? Sans doute avait elle quitté l'orphelinat, elle aussi...Mais cette question resterait sûrement sans réponse, enfin peut-être se retrouverons t-il un jour après tout…Ne le lui avait-il pas promis ?

Il n'eut guerre le temps d'y repenser plus longtemps car déjà ses compagnons commencèrent à se réveiller, les uns après les autres, et il reprirent la route dans la jeep. En milieu d'après midi, alors qu'une ville apparaissait Sanzo demanda à Hakkai d'arrêter la jeep, décrétant qu'il avait quelque chose à dire :

-« Voila comme vous le savez déjà, hier j'ai eu un entretient avec la trinité bouddhique qui m'a annoncer qu'a la prochaine ville, nous devrons escorter quelqu'un jusqu'à l'ouest. C'est une jeune fille qui serait, parait-il la seule personne capable de vaincre le démon Gyumao si celui-ci venait à ressusciter. Elle sera accompagnée par ses deux gardes du corps ainsi que par son maître d'arme. Encore autre chose : c'est une princesse ! » Expliqua celui-ci.

-« Une princesse ! » s'exclama Goku –« C'est quelqu'un d'important, alors ? »

-« Très important, en effet ! » répondit Sanzo. –« Je vous demanderez donc de faire preuve de respect envers elle. Si elle subit une quelconque offense, c'est vous qui devrez en répondre devant la trinité bouddhique, c'est compris ? » Demanda Sanzo en jetant un regard méfiant à Gojyo.

-« Ok, Ok ça va j'ai compris ! » s'exclama celui-ci en faisant des grands geste avec ses mains

-« Ou devons nous la retrouvez ? » demanda Hakkai.

-« Tout d'abord nous avons rendez vous a la place central de la ville ou nous devons retrouvez, le maître d'arme, à l'entrée de la prochaine ville. Elle nous conduira ensuite à la princesse » expliqua celui-ci.

-« Très bien alors allons y… » Déclara Hakkai.

Sur ceux, ils continuèrent la route et environ une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la place centrale de la ville où se trouvait une immense une immense fontaine en bronze avec au centre une statue représentant une jeune fille aux longs cheveux portant une longue robe blanche et se battant avec un yokai tenant une autre épée. Mais les rues étaient désertes.

-« Ouah…Enorme ! » déclara Goku, une pomme à la main tandis qu'il regardait l'imposante statue. C'est alors qu'une voix retentit derrière le groupe :

-« Cette statue à été construite il y a un an et demi en l'honneur de notre princesse, qui s'est si vaillamment battu contre une armée de yokais aux cotés de son mari, le prince, notre défunt souverain…Le pauvre n'a pas survécu à ses multiples blessures et depuis, c'est la princesse qui tient les rênes du royaume… »

Les quatre garçons se retournèrent et découvrirent que la personne qui avait parlé était une jeune fille de grande taille et à la fine silhouette, adossé à un lampadaire se trouvant non loin de là, fumant tranquillement sa cigarette.

Elle avait environ vingt ans, de longs cheveux blonds, portait un vieux jean usé ainsi qu'un t-shirt blanc assez large, le tout en partie cachée par une longue veste noir, semblable a celle d'un yakuza, qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Autours de sa tête était nouée un bandeau rouge, une paire de katana était accrochée dans son dos et ses yeux étaient cachés par une paire de lunette de soleil dont les verres étaient teintés.

Elle écrasa sa cigarette au sol et fit quelques pas vers le groupe avant d'enlever ses lunettes et de considérer chacun des garçons.

-« Vous êtes le Sanzo-ikkou, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda t-elle en affichant un mince sourire

-« Oui en effet… » Répondit Sanzo d'un ton nonchalant.

-« Et vous, vous êtes ? » demanda Gojyo méfiant

-« Je suis Chika, Mazaki le maître d'armes de sa majesté » répondit celle-ci en s'inclinant –« Enchantée de vous rencontrer » dit elle en esquissant un sourire au groupe.

-« De même ! » répondit Hakkai.

-« Je vais vous conduire a la princesse de ce pas si vous voulez bien ! Vous avez sûrement fait longues routes et vous devez sûrement être fatiguée, donc plus vite vous rencontrerez la princesse, plus vite vous pourrez vous reposer, qu'en pensez vous ? »

-« Ca me convient » dit simplement Sanzo.

-« Ok alors suivez moi ! » ordonna Chika en passant devant les garçons.

Ils marchèrent ainsi dans la ville pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'atteindre une petite maison japonaise traditionnelle qui n'avait rien d'un palais.

-« La princesse ne vit-elle pas…dans un lieu un peu moins modeste ? » demanda Hakkai

-« Et bien a vrais dire, le palais est en rénovation…Les yokais l'ont pratiquement réduit en cendre, il y a un an et demi. Alors…La princesse vit chez moi, sous ma protection en attendant qu'il soit complètement reconstruit. » répondit Chika en s'approchant de la porte.

-« Ah je comprends… »

Chika ouvrit la porte coulissante qui donnait sur une immense pièce ou se trouvait au centre une petite table basse et quelques coussins disposés autours en guise de siège. Toute cette pièce était décorée avec différents objets, dont de multiples sculptures et peintures. Parmi elles, se trouvait accrochés sur un mur un immense portrait d'un couple de jeune mariés : le jeune homme portait un uniforme très chic et arborait de multiples décoration, et la jeune fille portait une robe de mariée japonaise qui cachait en partie son visage. Pourtant, elle avait un visage très familier à Hakkai. Ses yeux verts semblaient le fixer et on aurait dit que le sourire qu'elle affichait lui était adressé.

Chika enleva ses chaussures, entra dans la maison et invita ses convives à faire de même.

-« Je vais chercher la princesse dans sa chambre, je vous demanderais d'attendre ici. N'hésitez pas à vous mettre à l'aise ! »

Sur ces paroles Chika quitta la pièce en refermant la porte et on l'entendit monter les escaliers quatre a quatre.

Il s'écoula quelques minutes durant lesquels le groupe contempla les alentours. Hakkai s'attarda particulièrement sur ce fameux portrait, observant chaque détails du visage de la jeune mariée qui lui paraissait décidément bien familière. Il était sûr de la connaître mais il lui était impossible de dire qui elle était précisément. Il avait son nom sur le bout de la langue, et quand enfin, il découvrit avec stupeur de qui il s'agissait, alors qu'il allait prononcé son nom, un cri sur aigu se fit entendre et quelques instants après, la porte d'entrée vola à l'autre bout de la pièce et le, ou plutôt la responsable de tout ce raffut, apparut, son poing gauche se trouvant à la place de la « défunte » porte d'entrée :

Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille d'environ 18 ans, toute mince qui faisait environ la même taille que Goku. Elle avait des cheveux courts, coupés à la garçonne, couleur chocolat et des yeux verts émeraude, pétillant de vitalité. Elle portait un sailor fuku de couleur verte et blanche. Elle contempla chacun des garçons d'un œil méfiant.

-« Qui que vous soyez, partez d'ici ou craignez ma colère ! Moi vivante, personne ne fera de mal à la princesse ! » Dit la jeune fille en se postant en position de combat.

-« Euh…il y a malentendu sur la personne je crois. » déclara Hakkai

-« Oui on pas vraiment l'intention de faire du mal à la princesse. » assura Gojyo

-« Ouais on est la pour l'escorter jusqu'au Tenjiku. » Expliqua Goku

-« Vous voudriez me faire croire que vous êtes le groupe de Sanzo ? » demanda la jeune fille ne semblant pas les croire

-« Ben ouais… » Répondit Goku incrédule

-« Vous croyez me faire gober ces âneries ? Depuis quand les moines Sanzo fument des clopes? » Répliqua la jeune femme en désignant Sanzo, qui venait effectivement de s'allumer une cigarette. –« Jvais vous montrer le sort que je réserve au imposteurs de votre espèce ! EN GARDE !! » S'exclama la jeune fille en fonçant sur Goku, le poing en avant. Goku réussit à l'esquiver d'un rapide pas sur le coté, le poing atterrit dans le mur qui se fissura sous le choc !

-« S! Elle est sacrément balèze !! Mince alors ! » S'écria Goku.

-« Et encore je n'ai pas utilisé un dixième de ma puissance ! Des comme toi j'en casse cinq par jour !! Alors déguerpissez ! »

-« Nan mais tu crois vraiment qu'on va se laisser dicter notre conduite par une gamine ? » ricana Gojyo. Aussitôt la jeune fille se figea pendant un instant puis se retourna lentement lançant un regard des plus noirs et des plus menaçant à Gojyo.

-« …Ne…prononce…jamais…ce… mot….pour…me…DESIGNER ! » s'écria alors la jeune fille avant de s'élancer vers Gojyo qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir et d'esquiver et prit un violent coup dans son nez qui se mit à saigner. Alors qu'elle se préparer à s'élancer vers Gojyo une nouvelle fois, elle entendit un cri venant de la pièce voisine.

-« Chiaki !! Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?! Non contente de casser la porte ENCORE UNE FOIS, maintenant il faut que tu casses la figure à nos invités... »

Elle se retourna et vit Chika qui se tenait devant la porte, arborant un air aussi stupéfait que furieux sur le visage.

-« Demo…Onee-chan, je tentais simplement d'arrêter cette bande d'imposteur : ils ont essayé de me berner en se faisant passer pour le Sanzo ikkou, et ce, afin de s'introduire dans la maison et faire du mal à la princesse !! »

Sur ces paroles, Chika, avança vers Chiaki et la frappa, à la grande stupéfaction de tous, avec un éventail identique à celui de Sanzo en criant plusieurs fois des « Baka ! Baka ! Baka ! »

-« Itaï Itaï ! Tu me fais mal Onee-chan ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ? » Demanda Chiaki, chougnant, se mettant les mains sur la tête pour se protéger des coups de sa sœur aînée.

-« Mais enfin ce ne sont pas des imposteurs ! C'est vraiment le groupe de Sanzo, faut être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. » Grommela Chika

-« …Hein quoi t'es sûre ?! » demanda Chiaki confuse

-« Mais oui puisque je te le dit ! » Répondit sa sœur.

Chiaki regarda le groupe de garçon d'un air méfiant : décidément si ce Sanzo était un moine, il était bien étrange dans son genre… Mais bon si sa sœur disait que c'était eux, il n'y avait qu'à s'incliner. Aussi, la jeune fille s'excusa en faisant une petite révérence et pour montrer sa bonne foi alla essayer de soigner Gojyo, qui après bien des réticences se laissa faire.

Après ce petit incident, Chiaki, Chika et les garçons discutèrent tous assis autours d'une table quand soudain, une tête exactement identique à celle de Chiaki apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, provoquant une bouffée de stress chez Gojyo et Goku, et pour cause, cette jeune fille était en tout point identique à Chiaki, seul sa tenue changeait : elle portait une longue robe chinoise verte, fendue jusqu'à mi cuisse et dont le décolleté était pour le moins plongeant. Elle s'approcha de la porte, constatant les dégâts en sifflant d'un air admiratif.

-« Y'a encore eu du grabuge ici…Chiaki a encore fait du bon boulot à ce que je vois ! » déclara la jeune fille en entrant dans la maison, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua les quatre garçons et plus particulièrement Gojyo qui avait un bout de coton dans le nez pour empêcher qu'il saigne d'avantage.

-« ah ouais mais là tu t'est surpassé ! Je savais pas que tu faisais dans l'être humain maintenant… » Dit elle en se penchant vers le métisse –« Elle ne vous a pas trop amoché, à ce que je vois…Heureusement, ça aurait été dommage venant d'un si joli garçon… » Déclara la jeune fille d'un ton doucereux. Elle s'agenouilla face au demi sang, semblant l'observer.

-« A qui ais-je l'honneur ? » demanda-t-il en lui adressant un sourire charmeur dont il avait le secret.

-« Miho Mazaki, la sœur jumelle de celle qui vous a casser la figure sans aucun scrupule… »

-« Hum…C'est bien ce qui me semblait…Comprenez moi j'ai eu un doute, vous êtes si jolie que pendant un instant j'ai cru voir un ange… »

-« Et il a un nom ce beau parleur ? »

-« Sha Gojyo, pour vous servir… »

-« Euh dites, vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment pour le flirt ? » demanda Chiaki.

-« Oh ça va, si on peut même plus rigoler… » Répondit Miho en se relevant –« Au fait, vous êtes qui vous ? » Demanda la jeune fille en regardant Sanzo, Goku et Hakkai qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque là.

-« Miho, Je te présente Sanzo sama et son groupe… » Déclara simplement Chika, ce qui coupa le souffle a sa cadette…

-« Oh excusez moi je ne vous avez pas reconnu. » dit elle en s'inclinant –« C'est que c'est pas courant de voir un moine bouddhiste fumer des clopes… » Cette remarque exaspéra Sanzo qui écrasa sa cigarette devant l'air hilare de Gojyo, et le sourire désolé d'Hakkai –« Cela me fait penser que je ne me suis toujours pas présenter : Comme vous le savez déjà, je suis Miho Mazaki, j'ai 18 ans et je suis, avec ma sœur jumelle ici présente, l'une des gardes du corps de sa majesté, la souveraine de notre royaume. » Dit-elle en désignant Chiaki

-« Moi, je suis, comme Miho vient de le dire, sa sœur jumelle Chiaki, et je suis également une garde du corps de la princesse. »

-« Et enfin moi, vous l'aurez sûrement compris, je suis leur sœur aînée Chika, j'ai 22 ans et, officiellement je suis le maître d'arme de la princesse. Officieusement je veille à ce que mes deux sœurs fassent bien leur boulot… »

A la suite de cette présentation, Sanzo, Goku et Gojyo se présentèrent, puis vint le tour d'Hakkai. Mais quand celui-ci prononça son nom, il eut la grande surprise d'entendre dans son dos une voix très familière, aussi familière que le visage de la mariée sur le tableau.

-« Cho Hakkai ? C'est comme ça que tu t'appelles maintenant ? »

Il se retourna et vit que la porte coulissante qui menait à la pièce voisine était entrouverte et que dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, apparaissait une jeune fille, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses qui retombaient en cascade sur son dos, et aux yeux noisette.

-« …Miu ! »

-« Salut Gono ça baigne ? » demanda la jeune fille en faisant un signe de la main.

A suivre !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Hakkai n'en croyait pas ses yeux : après quatre ans sans nouvelle, il se retrouvait de nouveau face à Miu, son ami d'enfance.

Elle avait bien grandi depuis le temps : elle avait laissé poussé ses cheveux et les laissais détacher ce qui lui allait magnifiquement bien.

Elle portait un long kimono noir avec de motifs de nénuphars rose pale. Son obi était également rose pâle.

Il se passa un temps pendant lequel ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent se dirent un mot.

-« Une connaissance à toi, Hakkai ? » demanda Gojyo.

-« Oui…c'est une amie d'enfance, nous étions dans le même orphelinat, jusqu'à ce que je m'en aille. » expliqua Hakkai

-« Il y a exactement quatre ans, six mois et douze jours ! » déclara Miu, puis devant l'air interloqués des personnes présentes, elle haussa les épaules et ajouta –« Ce détail n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, je sais mais j'éprouvais le besoin de préciser les choses ! »

-« Tu as toujours aussi bonne mémoire à ce que je vois, Miu ! » déclara Hakkai. A sa grande surprise, le sourire de Miu sembla s'effacer légèrement tandis qu'elle ajoutait un –« Bien plus que tu ne le crois… ».

-« C'est cool que vous vous soyez retrouver ! » dit Chiaki

-« Oui, et ça l'est d'autant plus quand on sait qu'Hakkai-san va voyager avec nous ! » renchérit Miho –« Ca doit vous faire plaisir, votre altesse ! »

-« En effet ! » répondit Miu en souriant à Miho.

-« Votre altesse ?! » s'étonna Hakkai

-« Euh…oui, Miu-sama est la princesse de notre royaume depuis qu'elle s'est mariée a notre souverain, il y a deux ans. » expliqua Chika, comprenant l'étonnement d'Hakkai.

-« Tu t'es mariée ?! » s'étonna de nouveau l'ancien humain

-« Il semblerait que tu est manqué beaucoup de choses ces quatre dernières années, Gono…Ou devrais-je plutôt dire Hakkai… » dit Miu en guise de réponse.

Son ton était froid et à la manière dont elle détournait le regard, il sut qu'elle lui en voulait pour quelque chose.

-« Cela tombe bien, nous allons passer du temps ensemble, tout les huit ! » déclara Chiaki

-« Oui vous aurez sûrement l'occasion de rattraper le temps perdu ! » compléta Goku –« En parlant de temps, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas manger ! j'ai faim ! »

-« Je vais te préparer quelque chose, Goku-kun » fit Chika en se levant, se dirigeant vers la cuisine –« Installez vous, ce ne sera pas long ! » dit-elle aux autres personnes présentes, avant de refermer la porte.

C'est ainsi que durant toute la soirée, chacun fit un peu connaissance avec les autres. Hakkai aurait bien voulu discuter avec Miu, mais celle-ci semblait soigneusement éviter la conversation avec lui, détournant le regard, parlant peu, changeant subitement de sujet

Bientôt il se fit tard et tous décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller se coucher. Chiaki alla dormir, tout comme Chika.

Miho conduisit chacun des garçons devant la chambre qu'il occupait et pendant ce temps là, Miu elle, resta encore un moment devant la maison, a contempler la lune, un bol de thé dans les mains, songeant à ce jeune garçon si troublant, qui après quatre ans sans qu'elle n'eut plus de nouvelle, ou elle avait bien faillit le croire mort, revenait dans sa vie sans crier gare.

Comme elle commençait à avoir froid, Elle décida de rentrer. Elle ferma la porte qui donnait vers l'extérieur, et ouvrit la porte vers la pièce voisine en ayant la ferme intention d'aller se coucher.

Seulement, elle aperçut en haut des escaliers, un certain jeune homme, brun qui semblait l'attendre. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux : elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le fuir éternellement, mais cependant, elle décida de continuer son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Mais comme elle le craignait, lorsqu'elle passa devant Hakkai, avec la ferme intention de l'ignorer, elle le vit, lui, son sourire et entendit les paroles qu'elle redoutait :

-« Ca va ? » demanda l'ancien humain. La princesse s'arrêta un instant, puis continua son chemin en répondant un « Pourquoi ça n'irait pas » qui signifiait en faite –« Je vois très bien dans ton jeu, fiche moi la paix, c'est pas du tout le moment ». Mais bon, elle le savait, Hakkai était plus coriace que ce qu'elle aurait aimé :

-« Oh je ne sais pas moi…vois tu j'ai comme qui dirait eu l'impression que tu…m'en voulais pour quelque chose et que tu faisais exprès de m'ignorer» répondit l'ancien humain. En disant les derniers mots, il s'était mis face à Miu, qui se mit a soupirer avant de le dépasser à nouveau.

-« Mais non je suis juste fatiguée…J'ai passé une dure journée aujourd'hui, la vie de princesse n'est pas de tout repos, tu sais… » dit elle, s'efforçant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de paraître aimable tandis qu'elle mettait la main sur la poignée de porte de sa chambre.

-« Tu mens très mal, Miu ! » dit Hakkai – « Allez, sois honnête et dit moi ce qui se passe… »

A ces mots, Miu interrompit son geste et se retourna lentement vers le brun, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-« Ce qui se passe, Hakkai, c'est que cela fait quatre ans que je me demandes ce qui s'est passé, quatre ans que j'attends des nouvelles de toi sans en avoir ! Tu ne m'as pas envoyé ne serais-ce qu'une lettre depuis ton départ, alors que cela faisait déjà dix ans qu'on se connaissait ! Je t'ai même cru mort passé un temps, et toi, aujourd'hui tu débarques sans un mot, sans une explication, comme si on s'était quitté hier ! Et maintenant, Il est trop tard…Je vais…Je vais… »

Miu parlait d'un ton calme, mais on pouvait aisément voir de la rancœur et de la tristesse : Hakkai lui avait réellement manqué durant ces quatre dernières année.

Et maintenant, qu'il était là, il était trop tard, car Miu le savait, à la fin de son voyage, elle serait a nouveau séparée d'Hakkai pour toujours. A cette pensée Miu fondit en larmes et se cacha le visage dans les mains, tombant à genoux sur le sol.

-« …Je ne veux plus te quitter…Pas maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé…Gono… » sanglota la jeune fille

Sans savoir pourquoi Hakkai, sans réfléchir s'élança en direction de Miu qu'il prit dans ses bras et qu'il serra très fort.

-« Pardon…Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné plus de nouvelle…Miu, je suis là maintenant arrête de pleurer…Je ne pensais pas que cela t'affecterais autant. »

A ces mots Miu pleura de plus belle : Bien sûr, Hakkai n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il adviendrais bientôt de la jeune fille, il ne se doutait pas à quelle point ses paroles faisait du mal à Miu.

Comme quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Miu se sentit rassuré dans les bras d'Hakkai et s'arrêta de pleurer. Ils restèrent cependant serrés l'un contre l'autre silencieusement, sans bouger. Puis Hakkai brisa le silence :

-« Miu, par hasard, il n'y aurait pas autre chose que tu me cacherais ? »

Miu eu un léger hoquet de surprise, à peine perceptible. Elle décida que Hakkai ne devait pas savoir...Elle ne devait rien laisser paraître. Aussi, elle releva la tête et lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'elle put et lui affirma que non, que tout allait bien, puis elle lui dit un rapide bonsoir avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

-« Tu mens décidément très mal Miu… » Murmura l'ancien humain après qu'elle est refermé la porte. Il alla ensuite dans sa chambre pour se coucher… mais ni Hakkai ni Miu ne trouvèrent le sommeil cette nuit là : l'un, se demandais ce que l'autre pouvais bien lui cacher, et surtout pourquoi le fait de la revoir le perturbait à ce point. L'autre, se demander si elle allait pouvoir lui cacher bien longtemps son secret et se trouvait bien bête d'avoir « fêter » ainsi son retour.

Le lendemain à l'aube, Sanzo fut le premier à se lever et fut bien surpris de voir Chika, debout entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçu, Chika le gratifia d'un sourire suivi d'un « Ohayo Sanzo-sama ! » pleins de vigueur. Mais celui-ci l'ignora royalement et se dirigea vers l'entrée ou il alla fumer une cigarette.

-« _Oouuuh pas commode celui là…Il ne doit pas être du matin. » _se dit Chika.

Elle apporta alors un plateau où se trouvait deux tasses à café près du moine, et alla s'asseoir près de lui en lui disant un « bon appétit » auquel il répondit un faible merci.

Ils prirent leur tasse et burent chacun une gorgée de café. Puis, Chika essaya d'engager la conversation.

-« …C'est une belle journée qui s'annonce, vous ne trouvez pas ? ça nous fera un meilleur temps pour rouler ! »

-« Hum… » répondit simplement Sanzo, ne jetant pas un regard à son interlocutrice, se contentant de fumer sa cigarette.

-« Je vous ais fait du café, mais peut-être préférez vous du thé ? »

-« Hum… » répondit à nouveau Sanzo, ne semblant pas prêter attention à Chika, ce qui la vexa énormément :

-« Sanzo-sama, je peux vous piquer votre clope ? » demanda à nouveau Chika qui eut à nouveau la même réponse. Sur ceux la blonde piqua la cigarette au moine, sans que celui-ci ne l'en empêche. Il mit un peu de temps à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, puis il sentit un vide dans sa bouche. Il tourna la tête vers Chika, cette dernière fumait allègrement sa cigarette sans gène.

-« Jpeux savoir ce que vous faites ? » demanda Sanzo

-« Ben c'est vous qui m'avait dit que je pouvais… Ah oui au fait, on pourrait peut-être se tutoyer non ? »

-« Ok si tu veux : Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais ! Rends moi ça. » dit Sanzo en reprenant la cigarette –« Ca te va comme ça ? »

-« Oh c'est bon si on peut même plus rigoler. »

-« Pff… » soupira Sanzo

-« T'es toujours aussi chiant au réveil ?

-« Hum » répondit Sanzo

-« Tu m'énerve avec tes « hum ». Enfin, Kazeon m'avait bien prévenu que tu était assez…lunatique dira-on mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là. »

A ces mots, Sanzo se retourna brusquement vers Chika qu'il regarda avec des yeux étonnés : ainsi donc la vieille peau était dans le coup…ça sentait l'embrouille à pleins nez.

On entendit brusquement des bruits de pas dans l'escalier et Miu apparut, de grosse cernes autours des yeux, et des joues rouge, comme si elle avait pleuré toute la nuit.

-« …Ohayo… » dit faiblement la princesse, tentant d'esquisser un sourire

-« Ohayo Miu-Sama ! » répondit Chika en lui rendant son sourire –« Vous êtes bien matinale ce matin…Et vous m'avez l'air bien fatiguée…Avez-vous bien dormi au moins ? » demanda le maître d'armes, inquiété par le visage de sa maîtresse.

-« Chika combien de fois devrais-je te demander de me tutoyer ? Et tant que tu y est demande à tes sœurs de faire de même » soupira Miu –« Pour répondre à ta question, non en effet je n'ai pas très bien dormi, effectivement. »

-« Hum je vois…Je vais vous… » Commença Chika

-« Chika… » Réprimanda Miu

-« Très bien je reprends, si tu insistes : Je vais TE préparer un bon café, cela te fera du bien. Pendant ce temps là, assied- toi donc à coté de Sanzo-sama, mais je te préviens, il n'est pas très bavard ce matin…Il est même un peu grognon ! » Expliqua Chika.

-« J'ai entendu ! » répondit la voie de Sanzo à l'entrée, tandis que Chika, elle, partais vers la cuisine. Quelque minute après, Sanzo était rejoint par Miu.

-« Ohayo, Sanzo-sama, Avez-vous passer une bonne nuit ? » demanda la jeune fille d'une voix timide en s'asseyant.

-« Meilleur que la tienne à ce que je vois ? »

-« Tiens ! Vous me tutoyez ? » S'étonna la princesse

-« Pourquoi, ça te dérange ? » demanda Sanzo

-« Iie, pas du tout c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me tutoie ! » répondit Miu en hochant frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite –« Mais…Si vous me tutoyez, je peux vous tutoyer aussi ? » demanda timidement la jeune fille. Sanzo haussa les épaules l'air de dire « fait ce que tu veux ». Miu eut un petit sourire et s'installa à coté de lui.

-« Sanzo…tu es au courant pour…mes pouvoirs n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Ca dépend ce que tu entends par là… »

-« Et bien tu sais que si nous nous retrouvons face à Gyumao, il y a quelques choses que je devrais faire…Quelque chose… »

-« …d'irréversible je sais…La trinité bouddhique m'a prévenu à ce sujet… » Dit Sanzo, qui bizarrement avait une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

-« Tu n'en as pas parlé aux autres pas vrais ? Gono…non… Hakkai n'avait pas l'air au courant. »

-« Non, en effet… » Répondit Sanzo en écrasant sa cigarette…

-« Je vois… » Murmura Miu en regardant ses pieds. Elle ouvrit la bouche et regarda Sanzo pour lui dire quelques choses mais celui-ci la devança

-« Je ne lui dirais pas… » dit Sanzo

-« Arigato… » Murmura Miu en lui souriant. Il y eut un silence, Miu leva sa tête vers le ciel qu'elle regarda quelques instants avant de fermer les yeux avant de prendre à nouveau la parole :

-« Je sais que je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps mais j'aimerais avoir ton avis : qu'en penses tu, Sanzo, ai-je fait le bon choix ? Je veux dire pour les autres…que vont-ils en penser ? »

Sanzo resta immobile pendant un temps, puis il retira sa cigarette de sa bouche et expira de la fumée.

-« Toi seul peu en juger…Choisis ta voix une fois pour toute, et ne laisse personne te détourner. Ni les yokais, ni aucune de tes amies. » il la regarda droit dans les yeux et prononça distinctement les mots suivant –« Ni même Hakkai... Vis pour toi-même»

Miu sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle eut compris le sens de ses paroles et sentit le rose lui monter aux joues. Sanzo avait lu en elle comme un livre ouvert. Elle sourit, un peu gênée

-« Je comprends. » dit-elle –« Je dois écouter mon cœur en toute circonstances, c'est ça ? »

-« Hum… » Répondit simplement Sanzo, provoquant les éclats de voix de Chika à la cuisine

-« Mais y'en as ras le bol de ces « hum » ! Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu sociable ? » S'exclama- elle en arrivant une tasse à café dans la main qu'elle tendit à la princesse.

-« Oh c'est quoi tout ce bruit de bon matin ? Me dites pas que Chiaki a encore défoncer la porte ! » s'écria Miho, arrivant dans la pièce en s'étirant. C'est alors qu'on entendit les pas de quelqu'un qui descendit les escaliers à grande vitesse, et qui se retrouva en moins de dix seconde face a Miho : Ce n'était autre que Chiaki.

-« Impossible, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas commettre d'acte de violence le ventre vide…En parlant de ça j'ai faim Onee-chan ! » dit elle en se tournant vers Chiaki.

-« Ouais ben attends deux seconde je n'ai que de mains espèce d'estomac sur patte. »Répliqua sa sœur en fonçant vers la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que tous buvaient leur café, où thé, ce fut Goku qui arriva.

-« Tu est bien matinale ! » lui fit remarquer Sanzo.

-« C'est normal j'ai senti une délicieuse odeur de pain grillé…. » Répliqua le singe.

-« Et merde j'ai oublié les tartines !! » s'exclama soudain Chika en repartant dans la cuisine. Elle en revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une assiette pleine de tartines dans une main, ainsi qu'un petit panier dans lequel se trouvaient plusieurs petits pots de miel, de confiture et de beurre. Elle disposa le tout sur la table et ils prirent leur petit déjeuner. Miu, Chika et Sanzo à l'extérieur, Chiaki, Goku et Miho, qui furent bientôt rejoints par Gojyo, dans le salon.

Puis, plus tard dans la matinée, alors que Miu débarrassait sa tasse de café, elle croisa Hakkai dans le couloir. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire auquel il répondit, avant de foncer dans la cuisine en émettant un petit rire qu'Hakkai trouva bien curieux. Il crut même un instant voir les joues de la jeune fille se teinter de rose.

-« Elle est mignonne hein ? »

Hakkai se retourna et vit Gojyo à la porte du salon qui se dirigeait vers lui.

-« Miu à toujours était comme ça : un petit peu étrange et d'humeur changeante…plus avec moi qu'avec les autres, d'ailleurs… » Répondit l'ancien humain.

-« Tu t'es jamais demander pourquoi ? » demanda le demi-sang

-« Non pas spécialement, pourquoi ? »

-« Pour rien, c'était juste une question comme ça. » dit Gojyo d'un ton peu convaincant avant de retourner à au salon où on l'entendit rigoler avec Miho.

Pendant ce temps, à la cuisine, Miu faisait la vaisselle et nettoyer la pièce en chantonnant. Tout d'un coup, elle s'était sentie joyeuse et de bonne humeur et en avait oublier sa fatigue, pour un peu elle se serait presque mise à danser. Elle était tellement contente d'avoir enfin retrouver Hakkai, après tout ce temps. Enfin elle allait pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire depuis toutes ces années, ou elle l'avait recherché.

C'est alors qu'elle repensa au voyage, et ce que cela allait devoir impliquer pour elle, au final. Oui finalement, Hakkai arrivait trop tard, elle ne pourra jamais rattraper le temps perdu. Sa joie retomba d'un coup, elle s'arrêta de chanter, s'immobilisa d'un coup et ne sentit pas la tasse lui échapper des mains.

Alerté par le bruit de porcelaine brisée, Hakkai qui était tout près, arriva et trouva Miu à genoux, juste à coté de la tasse, les larmes aux yeux et une main sur sa bouche.

-« Miu ! Daijobu ? » Demanda l'ancien humain en accourant vers elle pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien.

-« Hai…Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste…un peu maladroite, je vais ramasser… » Déclara la jeune fille en essuyant discrètement ses larmes, tandis que le brun l'aidait à se relever. Elle s'empressa de ramasser les morceaux brisés et de les jeter à la poubelle avant de partir d'un pas pressé dans la pièce voisine.

Hakkai la suivit, essaya de lui dire quelque choses, mais à l'instant même ou elle était entrée dans le salon, elle était redevenue la même : souriante, elle ne laissait rien paraître de ce qui s'était passé quelque instants plus tôt.

Environ une heure après, tout le monde fut près à partir et ils décidèrent de prendre la route.

Les garçons étaient dans la jeep et attendaient les filles qui arrivèrent peu de temps après, grimpant les unes après les autres, leurs sacs sur le dos. Seule Miu restait quelque peu en retrait, semblant chercher quelque chose.

-« Qui as-t-il Miu ? » demanda Miho

-« Miyuko, je ne la trouve pas…Il est hors de question que je partes sans elle. » répondit la princesse en regardant en haut des toits.

-« Qui est Miyuko ? » s'étonna Hakkai

-« Tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir ! » répondit Chika

Miu mit en effet son pouce et son index dans sa bouche et souffla de toutes ses forces émettant ainsi un sifflement aigu qui retentit dans toute la rue encore déserte. Presque qu'aussitôt qu'elle eut terminé une petite boule de poil de couleur fauve se déplaça rapidement de toit en toit pour ensuite venir se percher sur l'épaule de la princesse : c'était un petit écureuil volant.

-« Voici Miyuko… » répondit Miu tout sourire en grattant le menton de la boule de poil avec son doigt. Miyuko semblait apprécier. Miu avança donc, la petite bête étant toujours sagement perchés sur son épaule, et nos héros reprirent la route.

En fin d'après midi alors que le voyage s'était bien dérouler et qu'ils allait bientôt arriver dans un village. Le petit rongeur, qui s'était bien tenu jusque là, commença à s'agiter et à émettre des petits cris sur aigu.

-« Oh Oh…Va y'avoir du grabuge ! » dit Chiaki soudain anxieuse

-« Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda Goku

-« Miyuko arrive à percevoir le danger. Quand elle s'agite ainsi c'est souvent le signe qu'il y a des yokais dans le coins. » Expliqua Chika. Pendant ce temps, Gojyo remarqua que Miho semblait prendre discrètement des objets dans son sac à dos. Miu elle, était étrangement calme.

-« …Suuuuper…Mais punaise quand comprendrons-t-ils qu'on est trop forts pour eux ? » demanda Goku

-« Jamais, je crois… » Répondit Sanzo

-« Malheureusement je crois que vous avez raison ! » renchérit Hakkai en souriant –« D'ailleurs on as de la compagnie, regardez ! »

En effet au loin, se dessinait un groupe d'environ une cinquantaine de yokais. Hakkai arrêta la voiture.

-« Bonsoir messieurs, on peut vous renseigner ? » demanda ironiquement Chika

-« Genjyo Sanzo nous venons prendre ton… » Commença l'un d'eux qui ne put terminer sa phrase car Sanzo lui avait déjà tirer une balle dans la tête.

-« Désolé, on a pas le temps pour ça. » dit le moine.

-« Tu as tués notre chef tu va nous le payer ! A l'attaque !! »

Sur ceux, les yokais s'élancèrent en direction de la voiture.

-« Et ça recommence… » soupira Gojyo

-« Bon et on fait quoi dans ces cas là ? » demanda Chika

-« On les écrase… » trancha Sanzo.

Sur ceux, tous sortirent de la voiture et un combat s'engagea : tandis que les garçons utilisaient leurs armes habituelles, Chika découpais les yokais avec ses katanas, Chiaki utilisait simplement ses poings pour les assommer, ce qui permettait à Miho de leur balançait des grenades dans la figures ( voila ce qu'elle cachait dans son sac.)

Quand à Miu, étrangement elle restait en retrait ne se mêlant pas trop à la bagarre. Aussitôt l'un des yokais la pointa du doigt attirant l'attention des autres ( enfin pour ceux qui était encore vivants)

-« Regardez là celle là ! Elle reste en retrait, ça doit être la plus faible ! Tous sur elle ! » s'écria t-il en s'élançant vers elle, suivi d'une dizaine de yokais.

Miu les regarda venir, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit : d'un coup ils devinrent rouge ce qui surprit les yokais qui s'arrêtèrent. Grossière erreur : sans que personne ne comprennent pourquoi les yokai explosèrent de l'intérieur, laissant leur organes traîner un peu par tout.

-« Ouah ! Trop fort ! C'est…C'est… » S'extasia Goku.

-« C'est dégueulasse… » Dirent en même temps Miho, Gojyo, Chiaki et Chika en regardant la princesse, comme si ils allait vomir.

-« Qui as dit que j'étais faible ? » demanda Miu redevenant elle-même.

-« Pas nous, ne t'inquiète pas… »

-« Miu…Comment fait-tu cela ? » demanda l'ancien humain

-« C'est un pouvoir que j'ai développé très récemment…J'en ai plusieurs autre de ce style. Kazeon m'a expliquée que mon destin était de sauver le Tongenkyo et que c'est pour cela que j'avais ces pouvoirs. J'ai également développer des pouvoirs psychiques comme la télépathie, le pouvoir de parler avec les animaux et aussi faire voler des objets. »

-« Ah…Intéressant ma fois ! » répondit Hakkai

-« Hé oh on est toujours là nous ! » dit un des yokais

-« Oui mais plus pour longtemps !! » s'écria Chika avant de le découper en deux partis.

-« Plus vite on aura terminer, plus vite on pourra aller manger ! » dit Chiaki à Goku avant d'assommer un yokai.

-« Ok finissons vite alors ! » dit celui-ci en achevant le yokai que Chiaki avait assommé.

-« Hum…bande de goinfres ne croyez pas qu'on va tout vous laisser ! » dit Gojyo tandis que Miho et lui s'occupait de deux autres monstres.

-« Ah pendant que j'y pense Sanzo, tu pourras arrêter de tirer la gueule quand on sera au resto ? » demanda Chika en évitant l'attaque d'un autre yokai.

-« Hum.. » fit le bonze en tuant celui-ci.

-« Oh non commence pas ! » dit Chika en tuant un autre yokai

Ce fut Miu qui s'occupa du dernier yokais qui s'était jeté sur Hakkai. Après ce petit combat, Sanzo remonta dans la jeep :

-« Bon allons bouffer avant que les deux emmerdeurs se mettent à piailler ! » dit-il en désignant Chiaki et Goku

-« YATTA BOUFFE BOUFFE BOUFFE !!! » s'écria les deux adolescents. Sur ce, ils remontèrent tous en voiture et partirent vers le village, sous le soleil couchant.

**Fin du chapitre 2**


End file.
